Skin Deep
by aislingforstars
Summary: AU: Based off a song by Trapt. Not everything is what it appears to be. [WIP] [RT]
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: ** Okay, some of you already know this story, have read it and even reviewed it but because I didn't like the last few chapters, I deleted it becasue I didn't want change the chapters and confuse anyone so I'm just going to re-post the first two chapters.

- - -

He lifted his head to look at the red neon numbers, 4:03. He slowly lifted himself out of the bed, trying not to wake his partner. He ran a hand through his hair before collecting his discarded clothes. As he slowly slid his cloths on, he looked at the girl in bed, trying to remember her name. He was not surprised when he saw blond hair, the rest, was a blur. He remembered a party and drinks; the rest was lost with time. He slowly edged out of the room, into darkness.

As he reached ground level, he shook his head at the mess. Beer, cups, chips, salsa, furniture, curtains, and bodies littered the floor. This was the reason he rarely threw parties at his house, the aftermath. No way in hell he would want to clean this place up, stupid son of a bitch, he mused as he made his way to the front door.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and made his way towards his car. This was his life, like it or hate; this was his life, no way around that. He pushed the key into the ignition, wishing it would not start. If it started, it would mean his life was the same. Go to parties, get trashed, sleep with some bimbo, wake up, go home and do it all over again next week.

Alas, it did start, just like all the previous nights. He sighed and pushed his fingers through his tousled hair. He shook his head as he slowly stepped on the gas peddle. This was his life. Some people killed to have parents that do not care what time you crawl into to bed after being out all night. They do not question you when you say you're going out, they stay out of your way and let you live your life, with no the parental guidance. They let you fuck up and when you do, they tell you to do better next time, no punishment, no yelling, no nothing.

Hell, if teens wanted parents like that then they could happily have his. Let them learn how lonely it is, only having parents around when it suits them. Knowing that the people that brought you into this world could give a rat's ass about you. When they did pay attention to you, it was to use you, to make themselves look better. This was the payment for living the life you want. Just like in Bedazzled, every wish has strings attached to it.

He slowly pressed on the brakes and came to a rolling stop outside his house. It is one thing to say you are going to change your life; it is another to have the courage to do so. He lost count of how many times he promised himself he was going to change the life he hated, but like just as his parents do, he kept breaking that promise. Therefore, he slowly stopped promising himself he was going to change and started wishing for the courage to do so.

He closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the clock, four-twenty. He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened the door, leaving the keys in the ignition, hoping someone might come along and see them. The loud 'thump' of his door closing rang through the quiet neighborhood. He leaned back against the door and looked toward the sky, the stars were not out, and it was cloudy, that much he could tell. He closed his eyes and inhaled the night air. It was going to rain; he could smell the humidity in the air. He could hear the low rumble of the thunder in a distance.

If there was one thing he loved, it was rain. It was like a cleansing, ridding the earth of peoples sins. When it rained, he felt an eerie calm wash over him and for once in his life, felt ok. He did not feel like shit, as if he was worthless. He forgot about all of his life worries, forgot about his reputation. He forgot about how meaningless his life was. When it rained, he was at peace and was the person he wanted to be. But as soon as it stopped, his worries and reputation came back.

At that thought, he broke out of his thoughts and opened his eyes. He sighed before pushing off the car and making his way down the path of his pre-planned life.


	2. Preface: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**WARNING:** Rory is slightly different in this story then she is in the show! So, please don't tell me that i'm writing her wrong, she needs to be like this...i swear i have my reason!

- - -

She sighed as she rolled onto her back. She had been tossing and turning for the past sixty-minuets, trying to find a comfortable position. She lifted her head to try to look at her clock but discovered she had to roll over, again. She flopped around on her bed until she was lying on her tummy. 4:03. She buried her head in her pillow; she had to be up in two hours. She did not know why she was so restless to night. Maybe it was because she was starting Chilton tomorrow – or this morning. Once again, she flipped over until she was back on her back. She sighed once more before throwing the covers off her legs. Immediately regretting it as the cold night air hit her skin. She sat up, wrapping her arms around her stomach, trying to keep from shivering.

She threw her legs over the edge, letting her toes explore the ground before getting up and trying to kind a pair of night pants to throw over her boxers. She blindly felt along the ground, knowing her pants she had on earlier were on the ground. At the feel of something cotton in her hand she wrapped her fingers around it and stood up, pulling her pants over her legs. She walked over to her desk chair and picked up the jacket that was hanging off the chair. She walked toward her door and grasped her hand around the doorknob. She paused as she shuffled her feet into her house shoes before opening the door.

She silently walked over to the back door, unlocking the dead bolt. She gently nudged the door open with her shoulder. Tears stung her eyes as the cold night air blew into her face. She released the knob, as she made sure the door was shut. She walked around the porch until she reached the swing in the front. She sat down on the swing, tucking her feet under her as she looked up at the night sky. She let out a deep breath – she was starting Chilton this morning. Wow, she thought, never thought this was going to happen.

She pulled her jacket tighter as the wind kicked up. She watched as the wind blew the stack of leafs her and her mother raked up earlier that day – after they played in them, of course. She smiled at the memory. She looked up at the tree that was by the garage, the top branches swayed side to side as the wind blew through them. She listened; one could hear the wind howling. She listened to the comforting sound, knowing a storm was in the works.

She was going to her dream school in the matter of hours, she mused. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the back of the swing. She always liked coming out here when she could not sleep, even when it was raining. There was something calm and relaxing about coming out in the middle of the night, it was like stepping into another universe. To her, it brought calm – somewhat of an eerie calm, like all her problems and worries vanished. No one – not even her mother knew she loved the weather, especially watching a storm develop. It helped her clear her mind and think straight if she was ever in a bind.

When she was out here, no one could touch her – this was her world. She welcomed the sound of thunder in a distance. When she walked back through that front door, she had to be the perfect daughter again. She never allowed her mother to know this side of her; this was a side of her she wanted to keep a secret. She did feel a little guilty about it; her mother was her best friend. But some times, instead of a best friend, she wanted a mother. Some one who would ground her if she said or did something wrong, some one who would not put up with her princess attitude.

Her mother knew no one was perfect but she could not help the pressure that she felt from her, to be the perfect daughter. Then throw her grandparents into the mix, they treated her better then they did their own daughter. Like they were re-living Lorelai through Rory.

She loved the relationship she had with both her mother and grandparents she just wanted room to be herself. To feel like she did not have to live up to their expectations.

She felt her cell phone through the material of her jacket. She pulled it out and flipped it up, to look at the time, 4:20. She sighed, she could set out here for an hour and it felt two. She was tired, not because she got very little sleep but tired of her life. She knew what she wanted and knew how to change it; she just did not have the courage too. She sighed as she stood, hoping the storm would bring her something. She took one last look at the dark sky as thunder rolled through.

She smiled to herself before frowning and making her way back into her life that was in the progress of being planned.

- -

- -

Okay, so I'll have the first _real _chapter out soon-ish. I have a lot going on right now and am writing a bunch of different things right now.

If anyone is interested in beta-ing for me, I'd appreciate it.

**_Kelli_**


End file.
